staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Lipca 2009
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 20; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Europejskie safari - Żmija; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Siódme niebo - Poznajmy się lepiej; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bajki rosyjskie - Opowieść o polnych kurkach; film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 3 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Alternatywy 4 odc.2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Ogród z duszą - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Pingwiny i ludzie cz.1 - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Luc Jacquet, Jerome Maison; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Bao-Bab, czyli zielono mi odc.8/12 - Wesele; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Tam, gdzie szybują orły cz.1; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Vittorio Sindoni; wyk.:Terence Hill, Michelle Bonev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem odc.7/13 - Kocury - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Komisarz Rex - Nina o północy; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Naprawianie Alvina; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Kroniki - Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Bezprawie - txt - str.777; western kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Kevin Costner; wyk.:Annette Bening, Robert Duvall, Diego Luna, Kevin Costner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Męska rzecz... - Cel; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Art Camacho; wyk.:Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Olivier Gruner, Gary Busey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Przyjaciele - cz. 1; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Alex Pillai; wyk.:Keeley Hawes, Toby Stephens, Richard Coyle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Doktor Who-Bunt Cybermenów; serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Doktor Who-Wiek stali; serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:25 Spróbujmy razem - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej Finał I; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi odc.7; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Jestem anorektykiem kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc.4/7 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieciaki górą ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kocham Cię Polsko ; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Pieczone gołąbki; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Krzysztof Litwin, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Wacław Kowalski, Adam Mularczyk, Henryk Bąk, Wanda Chwiałkowska, Juliusz Kalinowski, Janusz Kłosiński, Zbigniew Koczanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak MoCarta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.1041 - Bądźmy mądrzejsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Giuseppe w Warszawie - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski, Aleksander Fogiel, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Twin Town; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Kevin Allen; wyk.:Llyr Ifans, Rhys Ifans, Dorien Thomas, Dougray Scott, Budduq Williams; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Mała Brytania - odc. 7/20; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Mała Brytania - odc. 8/20; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Info.png 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:51 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 09:59 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:22 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:03 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:02 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn 13:15 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Leszno; STEREO 00:26 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:33 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:01 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 02:06 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:26 Turnus; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn 03:29 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn 03:41 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:36 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:41 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:06 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:31 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:55 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO Plik:TVP Warszawa (do 2013).png 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:54 Pogoda; STEREO 07:56 Jak podbić Warszawę - Chris Niedenthal; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:19 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn 13:15 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:47 Pogoda; STEREO 17:49 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco 18:16 Pogoda; STEREO 18:17 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:21 Ratownicy; magazyn 18:39 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:26 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Petersburski przedstawia - Folklor w - wski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Leszno; STEREO 00:26 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:13 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:37 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:05 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Turnus; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:13 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn 03:28 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn 03:42 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:36 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:26 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:51 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 06:15 Kapitan Flamingo (23) 06:45 B-Daman (4) 07:15 B-Daman (5) 07:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (3) 08:15 Przygody w siodle: wymarzony koń 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci (124) 11:45 Przygody Merlina (6) 12:45 Czarodziejki (154) 13:45 Dom nie do poznania (162) 14:45 Kowboje i idioci 16:35 Powrót Godzilli 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (41) 20:00 Polska - Francja 21:30 Już nadchodzi 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:40 Gdy zapada zmrok 01:25 Nagroda gwarantowana (255) 02:25 Tajemnice losu 03:25 Zakazana kamera (437) 05:00 TV Market 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! Plik:Logo-19.png 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 08:00 Łapać złodzieja! 08:30 Superniania 09:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (5) 10:00 Twarzą w twarz (7) 11:00 Projekt plaża (3) 11:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12:05 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! (6) 13:50 Teraz albo nigdy! (33) 14:50 Siłacze - strongman 14:50 Siłacze - strongman 15:55 Tylko dla orłów 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania (118) 20:35 Niania (119) 21:10 Frantic 23:40 Mroczne miasto 01:40 Uwaga! 02:00 Nocne granie 03:20 Nic straconego Plik:TV4.png 05.35 Andrew Lloyd Webber: Masterpiece - koncert 07.25 Santana Blues - koncert 08.40 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 09.10 cruZer-Sport: eX - program o sportach ekstremalnych 09.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.10 Geppetto, ojciec Pinokia - film familijny, USA 2000 12.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 cruZer-Sport eX - program o sportach ekstremalnych 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Strażnik Teksasu (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.30 Siatkówka: Kwalifikacje do Mistrzostw Świata Kobiet 2010 - mecz Polska - Belgia 16.45 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonki 17.50 Czy to prawda? Kod Leonarda da Vinci - film dok., USA 2005 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Na celowniku - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1986 22.20 N1ckola (7) - serial internetowy 22.50 Casanova - film biograficzny, USA/Włochy 1976 02.05 Wielka Stopa i zbiry - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 04.00 Kylie: Money Can't Buy - koncert 05.00 TV Market 05.20 Zakończenie programu Plik:TV Puls (2008-2010).jpeg 06:00 Octava Dies (96) 06:30 Kościół w potrzebie 07:00 Telemarket (69) 07:30 Dzieciaki z Einstein High (50) 08:00 Paczka (5) 08:30 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (9) 09:30 Star Trek (35) 10:30 Star Trek (36) 11:30 Powrót nad Śnieżną Rzekę 13:30 Tajemnice Biblii (5) 14:30 Obieżyświat (7) 15:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (132) 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (133) 16:30 Nie-dzielny kierowca (16) 17:30 Paczka (5) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (134) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (135) 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa (31) 19:30 Niezły numer (6) 20:00 Stowarzyszenie wdów 22:00 Ucieczka po lodzie 00:00 Taki jest świat (8) 00:30 Nocne I-granie (18) 01:30 Muzyczna dobranocka (8) 02:30 Reportaż religijny 03:00 Miód i szarańcza (12) 03:30 Żebro Adama (42) 04:00 Reportaż religijny 04:30 Miód i szarańcza (12) 05:00 Żebro Adama (42) 05:30 Reportaż religijny Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:00 Blisko coraz bliżej odc.7 - Ojcowski dom; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Polonusi w Europie - Dwie historie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Polskie Tango - śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróżnik - Tahiti, Bounty i artyści; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tyszkiewicz herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Janka odc.11 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 W labiryncie odc.47 - Obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 - Portugalia-Tramwajem nr 28; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 O rety kabarety! - 25 lat w Pace - koncert galowy ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Bitwa pod Grunwaldem - transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzika Polska - Owady pod kontrolą; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi odc.7/13 - Sen wariata; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda odc.19 - Wendell burmistrzem; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 TVP Polonia we Francji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 TVP Polonia we Francji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka odc.4 - Komedia ludzka; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 ...ale festiwale! - Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 - koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 300% normy ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zrób to - odc.4; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi odc.7/13 - Sen wariata; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Na dobry początek - Kukiz & Borysewicz ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda odc.19 - Wendell burmistrzem; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka odc.4 - Komedia ludzka; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 W labiryncie odc.47 - Obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Mira Kubasińska - wspomnienie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wakacje z duchami odc.6/7 - Dzień bez cudów; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Wakacje z duchami odc.7/7 - Strachy na lachy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia kina amerykańskiego oczami Martina Scorsese cz. 2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Opowieści weekendowe: Ostatni krąg; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Olga Sawicka, Romuald Szejd, Krzysztof Kolberger, Ewa Telega; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c-moll; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali-U literatów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali-Na Foksal; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Więcej niż fikcja - Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali-W Europejskim i Bristolu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Nadprodukcja. Terror konsumpcji; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2003); reż.:Erik Gandini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Nasza generacja - Wojna z big beatem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Gubernator; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1949); reż.:Robert Rossen; wyk.:Broderick Crawford, John Ireland, Mercedes McCambridge, Anne Seymour, John Derek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Palety - Eugene Delacroix-28 lipca 1830; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Weekend z Jerzym Stuhrem - Zawód: reżyser-Jerzy Stuhr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Weekend z Jerzym Stuhrem - Duże zwierzę; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Anna Dymna, Dominika Bednarczyk, Błażej Wójcik, Andrzej Franczyk, Feliks Szajnert, Zbigniew Kaleta, Andrzej Kozak, Radosław Krzyżowski, Stanisław Banaś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Weekend z Jerzym Stuhrem - Benefis Jerzego Stuhra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Weekend z Jerzym Stuhrem - Spis cudzołożnic; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Cafe Fogg - czyli co nam zostało z tych lat...; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja - One Love; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Petr Zahradka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śmierdź w górach; widowisko; reż.:Konrad Imiela, Cezary Studniak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Nocny Stróż odc. 20; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Małe jest wielkie odc.11 - XL Records III; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_TVPHIST.png 07:35 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:37 Szczecin. pl; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Regaty - The Tall Ship's Races 2007; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Willa Ewy B.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju - Para w Polskę - Świnoujście; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wędrówki po regionie - Chwarszczany; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne - Słowianie i Niemcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Pomerania Ethnica - Skąd Grecy w Szczecinie?; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Nasz reportaż - Włóczykij 2009; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Historia i film - Giovanni Falcone (wstęp); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:02 Giovanni Falcone odc. 1/2; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Andrea Antonio Frazzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ostatni list Profesora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Korona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:37 Nasz reportaż - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Bitwa pod Grunwaldem - transmisja; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Pan Jacek Jerzy Nieżychowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:41 Małe ojczyzny - Wyspa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Stacja PRL - propaganda; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Stacja PRL - Rytuał polityczny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce odc.4 - Pocztówka do Stalina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech odc.7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Ołtarz Ojczyzny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Korona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Metryka Goździka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Historia i film - Wyprawa tysiąca (wstęp); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Wyprawa tysiąca cz.1; film historyczny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Stefano Reali; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Zmiennicy odc.13/15 - Spotkania z Temidą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Weekend z regionem - Szczecin; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Doskonalsi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Salon zdjęć ślubnych; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Salon piękności pani Marii; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 08:05 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Piłka nożna plażowa - MŚ Marsylia 2008: 1/2 finału - Portugalia-Brazylia; STEREO 10:05 Piłka nożna plażowa - MŚ Marsylia 2008: 1/2 finału - Włochy-Hiszpania; STEREO 11:15 Piłka nożna plażowa - MŚ Marsylia 2008-mecz o 3 miejsce: Portugalia-Hiszpania; STEREO 12:15 Piłka nożna plażowa - MŚ Marsylia 2008: finał - Brazylia-Włochy 13:20 Złote transmisje - Moskwa 1980; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Copa Libertadores - Cruzeiro Belo Horizonte-Estudiantes La Plata ; STEREO 16:50 Hokej na trawie - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy (1); STEREO 18:50 Marcin Gortat - droga na szczyt; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League - Paryż; STEREO 21:15 Złote transmisje - IO Barcelona' 92 - Polska-Hiszpania (finał); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 KO TV - magazyn boksu zawodowego ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Hokej na trawie - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy (1); STEREO 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_HD.jpeg 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania; STEREO 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Szafir; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień III (cz. 2); STEREO 11:30 Dzika Polska - Dzięcioł na językach; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji-1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA; STEREO 13:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień IV; STEREO 17:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd się wzięli badylarze?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Superjedynki cz. 1; STEREO 19:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku-film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; reż.:Małgorzata Kozera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dzika Polska - Bielszy odcień dzikości; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji-finał: USA - Brazylia; STEREO 21:45 Doręczyciel odc.5/14 - Boogie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Złoto dezerterów cz.2; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:4_fun_tv.jpeg 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 10:30 Weekend specjalny 11:00 Top tygodnia 12:00 Znajdź parkę 12:30 Parowanie 13:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Znajdź parkę 18:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" 21:00 Partymania 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Zakazane piosenki 2:00 Gorący akademik 3:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun Plik:ITV.jpeg 5:10 Wszystko gra 6:30 Horoskop 7:00 Discostacja 7:50 2 Monkey's Show 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Wszystko gra 9:05 Nijusy 9:10 PittBulek 9:15 WP.tv 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:10 2 Monkey's Show 15:20 WP.tv 15:40 Hot aerobic 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 2 Monkey's Show 16:43 Nijusy 16:55 WP.tv 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 Nijusy 18:10 WP.tv 18:20 Wszystko gra 18:25 Milioneria 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 20:00 Ezo TV 23:10 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku